Numerous civilian and military applications have a significant and growing reliance on Global Positioning System (GPS) services. For example, many vehicles are able to use GPS services in a variety of navigation applications that include plotting and tracking routes or flying and landing aircraft. One example of a military-specific application includes conducting close air support precision strikes on missile or bomb targets. Some GPS services are used to enable communication networks. For example, some U.S. wireless telecommunication systems rely on GPS timing services to synchronize clocks between cell phone towers. The reliance on GPS services to enable some critical applications, such as telecommunications, mass transit, and/or military operations, may subject GPS services to potential targeting or disruption by military adversaries and terrorist organizations.
Overwiew
In a method embodiment, a method includes receiving data generated at one or more monitor systems capable of monitoring for electromagnetic signals. The data is related to characteristics of a signal. The characteristics may include at least two of a respective power of the signal, a respective frequency of the signal, a time of arrival of the signal, and an angle of arrival the signal. A computing system automatically selects at least a subset of the received data. The selection is based at least partially on a physical condition at a location proximate to the monitor systems. The computing system calculates a location of a source of the signal at least in part by processing the subset of the received data. The method further includes determining that the first signal is jamming a second signal. The determination is based at least in part on the calculated location.
Depending on the specific features implemented, particular embodiments may exhibit some, none, or all of the following advantages. Various embodiments may be capable of automatically monitoring for signals that may be jamming or interfering with other signals used in a variety of civilian and military applications including, for example, GPS services at least partially enabled by signals transmitted by a network of satellites. Certain embodiments may be capable of estimating an approximate position of a source transmitting jamming or interfering signals by processing data related to different characteristics of the signals. In some embodiments, the estimated position may be accurate to within a few feet or less. Some embodiments may be capable of using the estimated position of the source transmitting jamming or interfering signals for purposes of navigating toward the source and/or disabling the source. Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description and claims.